Duke (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Duke '''is a Venturian Battle character in LEGO Dimensions. Background Robert Jacob saw a guy walking through the streets of Flake Rot. The man tells Robert that he owns a company, Future Mining, and that Robert can join. Robert gathers Terrence and Tyler, and the four become a team at Future Mining. The man reveals his name to be Duke, and that he has a vehicle for them to try out, the Stone Chopper. Duke demonstrates how the Chopper works, and finds a Rock Monster. Duke tells them that the stone creature is common and always homicidal. Once they eat a power crystal they get large surges of fury that they use to go kill people. Duke tells them the name of it, Melt-Stones, and uses a crystal on his bike to trap Melt-Stones. Duke introduces the smallest vehicle in the Future Mining fleet, the Granite Grinder. The Grinder's role is to drill rock. Duke turns on the headlight, which he says is used to trap Rock Monsters inside. He introduces the oxygen tanks, which power the vehicle, and that does are the most important parts. He also shows an ax stowed on one side, which can be used to decapitate Rock Monsters. As Duke is about to introduce the wagon attached with chains, he find a Glacier, which he casually sticks the ax into it's mouth and puts it in front of the headlight. Duke ends up finding one blue energy crystal, which he stores in the trailer, which is a dump truck dump truck bucket. Duke and Tyler board the Thunder Driller and tunnels through the underground world. Duke explains that the Thunder Driller is the most important vehicle in the fleet as they drill through solid stone. After drilling through solid rock, they fall into a deep underground cavern. The cave is filled with hidden rock monster hives. A Fire-Rocks runs over to the Thunder Driller, but gets crushed under the giant spiky wheels. The Fire-Rocks escapes from the huge spiked wheels, but gets it's soul sucked out by two headlights. Tyler throws a stick of dynamite, which blows up and allows them to continue drilling. Duke runs back and gets an orange energy crystal from the Fire-Rocks corpse. Duke runs back to the Thunder Driller, and ends up grabbing the auto-rotating planetary drill, which Tyler mentions looks like a tremendous ice cream cone. Meanwhile, Duke and Terrence are in the Crystal Sweeper, and are looking for more energy crystals and Rock Monsters. The Rock Monsters use a double-launching catapult to launch themselves onto the Sweeper. Terrence extends the drilling arm and drills the top of the Glacier's head off. The Melt-Rocks ends up getting rotated in the harvester and tossed into a bucket on the back of the Crystal Sweeper. Robert sweeps three red crystals, two orange crystals, and two blue crystals into the auto-rotating harvester, and the huge cargo of crystals is dropped into the rear-mounted bucket. However, more Rock Monsters attack the Sweeper, and all the Future Miners get in a war against the Rock Monsters. All of the vehicles are destroyed and the miners are killed except for Robert, Terrence, Tyler, and Duke. Robert suggests that they rebuild the vehicles into new ones by combining the wrecks of two to create one more powerful, more durable vehicle. Duke and Terrence make a Cave Cutter from the Stone Chopper and Mine Mech, Duke and Tyler make an Aero Shredder from the Granite Grinder and Thunder Driller, Robert and Terrence make a Crystal Crawler from the Claw Digger and Crystal Sweeper, and Duke makes a Cargo Crusher from the unused parts of the Granite Grinder. The miners fight the Rock Monsters with the vehicles, and destroy the catapult, making it so that the Rock Monsters can no longer catapult themselves into the vehicles, and they kill all the remaining Rock Monsters. Duke finds out that some of the miners are still alive, and Robert suggests that they continue mining with their new vehicles and find more power crystals to use as energy sources for Flakerot's various technology in place of Scarlet Rock. Robert Jacob and Duke are mining for energy crystals, and encounter one. However, Robert spots a larger Crystal, which he takes. This awakens the Crystal King, the largest rock monster. Robert gets a drill, and approaches the Crystal King. Duke is grabbed by the rock monster and thrown into his spiky stone armor. Duke is about to be eaten by the monster's yellow crystal teeth, but he throws dynamite into it's mouth, blowing it up. Robert approaches the rock monster corpse and drills off some yellow crystals to use as an energy source. Duke and Robert team up again and use the Cave Crusher to grind through granite using the spinning front blades. More granite falls down, so they use a flamethrower and a drill station. Rock Monsters attack, and Robert launches saw blades at them. However, a new enemy approaches, they ready their weapons. The new enemy is Tremorox, an enlarged Melt-Rocks. Tremorox attacks the Cave Crusher, and Robert launches blades at the Tremorx, chopping it's right arm off. Duke gets a harpoon, and harpoons a crystal off of Tremorx's head. Robert dual wields a shovel and a pickaxe, and chops off two crystals from Tremorox's head again. Duke throws dynamite into Tremorox's hand, who attempts to throw it back, but is not quick enough and the dynamite blows his other arm off. Tremorox dies from mutilation, and Duke and Robert continue collecting red crystals with the Cave Crusher. Duke reveals to Robert that Future Mining built a massive underground mining station. In the Underground Mining Station, precious cargo is transported across Lava rivers. Rock Monsters threaten, but Duke spots them with a huge searchlight, then Robert drives them away with a dynamite hurler. A generic miner is driving a crystal collection chute around, and then a yellow rock throwing rock monster throws him at the Underground Mining Station. The generic miner then unloads the crystals from the mining truck. The crystals go in a bucket dump, and are zip lined to the other tower. The miner then uses the crystal chute to load carrots, but them on the chute, and puts it upside down, stunning the Geo with the carrots. Robert then uses the dynamite hurler on it, blowing two crystals and an arm off of Geo. Duke then points the giant spotlight at Geo, sucking his soul out. At the Titanium Command Rig, Duke meets up with Terrence and Tyler. Duke spots a Tremorox and a Glacier, and transforms the mech into mobile mode, and drives away from the giant red rock throwing monster. The red rock throwing monster throws the blue rock monster at the Titanium Command Rig, and promptly lands in a cage. The trio go to the capture and analysis area and learn of the Glacier. The Tremorox continues throwing rocks, so they drive into him with the drill, and turn it stationary, and then back, causing him to be sent flying, crashing into the cage with Glacier, killing both of them. Despite their deaths, the capture and analysis area still recognizes it as a Tremorox, and they learn about him, too. Robert tells them he cloned the massive rolling vehicle/mine platform and the Underground Mining Station, so that they can take the clones apart and make more awesome stuff. Robert also says he cloned the massive underground mining station twice, just in case they want to make even more. They end up making a Rubble Rescue Rover and a Rock Watchman out of the UMS clones, and a Blast Roller out of the TCR clone, and continue mining. Only Lavatraz is strong enough to contain Eruptor, and Tyler and Duke are guarding it. Tyler and Duke decide to go and get some "Cool Drinks" from the vending machine. Firax then sneaks in, and helps Eruptor break free with an explosion. However, Duke notices, and boards a hydro blast rover, and wheelbarrows them off to Lavatraz. Tyler then uses a movable capture crane to put the pests on ice. Tyler, Duke, Terrence and Robert celebrate them fulfilling all of the missions of Future Mining, and have frozen snacks to celebrate their completion. They use a Teleporter to teleport back to the surface, and are famed by the people of Flakerot for getting enough energy crystals to save the town. Abilities * Drill (Pick Ax) * Dig (Shovel) * Silver LEGO Blowup (Ammonium Nitrate) * Chi (Power Spodumene) Trivia * He is portrayed by Henry Saint Clair Fredericks, who reprises his role in the game. * He is the only non-Chima character to have Chi as an ability. Category:Trigger Award Winners